A veces uno tiene que perdonar
by marianaaz
Summary: Rachel y Finn ya se graduaron pero Rachel va a julliard y Finn a la U. de Ohio, cuando Rachel ve algo que no deberia guardara un secreto que un año despues cuando ella y Finn se reencuentren no sera facil de contar. FINCHEEEEL
1. Chapter 1

**Este es ni segundo fanfic estuve muy inspirada espero que les gustee , gracias dejen muchos reviews. Dedicado a mi BF Jackie que me regalo un poolo de finn sisisis**

El día de la Graduación por fin había llegado Finn y Rachel habían superado todos sus problemas y estaban mas felices que nunca, se amaban y eso nadie lo podía negar eran el uno para el otro, lo que más necesitaba ella y lo que el más quería en la vida

Finn: Te ves muy linda hoy día Rachel

Rachel: Y tu te ves muy guapo, no puedo creer que sea el ultimo año, que a partir de esto nuestros vidas vayan por diferentes caminos.

Finn: No digas eso nunca Rachel, tu y yo seguiremos juntos para siempre.

Rachel: Eso ni lo dudes Finn, es solo que Julliard no esta cerca a la Universidad de Ohio

Finn: Se que no están cerca pero yo te amo y nosotros estaremos mas cerca de lo que crees.

Mr. Schuester: Bueno Chicos, es hora del gran momento

Llamaron a Rachel Berry al estrado, ella debía decir el discurso a Rachel le había costado mucho hacerlo pero siempre con la ayuda de Finn.

Rachel comenzó su discurso, Finn no la escuchaba solo la veía y pensaba en como iban a cambiar sus vidas en como se iban a separar y si lograrían unirse de nuevo, eso es lo que Finn esperaba mas que todo lo que le podría pasar en la vida, la verdad es que el estaba 100% enamorado de Rachel Berry era el amor de su vida.

Rachel termino su discurso, le dieron su diploma y bajo del estrado y así cada uno de sus amigos fue subiendo y recibiendo sus diplomas algunos con honores y otros simplemente Rachel no sabia como lo habían conseguido.

Esa noche había una fiesta por la graduación y para despedirse de todos los que se iban como Finn y Rachel.

Rachel: Esta noche hay algo que realmente te quiero dar, ambos nos vamos mañana en la mañana

Finn: ¿Qué cosa?

Rachel: Es una sorpresa, es algo que vamos a recordar siempre. Te amo

Finn: Yo también te amo Rachel más de lo que he amado a alguien.

Kurt: Bueno chicos dejen de decirse cuanto se aman y eso que hoy hemos venido a festejar

La fiesta fue un éxito y todos se divirtieron, Rachel llevo a Finn a su casa y ahí ellos lo hicieron.

Rachel se levanto en los brazos de Finn, no se sentía culpable de nada no era nada malo lo que había hecho solo se había entregado al hombre de su vida a la única persona que ella amaba completamente.

Finn recogió sus cosas y se fue antes de que los papas de Rachel llegaran.

Finn: Te amo Rachel, de verdad te amo y mi vida va a ser horrible sin ti.

Rachel: Yo te amo mas Finn, mucho mas y te seré siempre fiel, gracias

Finn: Gracias ¿por que?

Rachel: Gracias por existir

Finn: Entonces gracias a ti también.

Finn se fue y Rachel termino de empacar lo que le faltaba mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta de que le caía una lagrima, de verdad iba a extrañar a Finn.

En la mañana los dos fueron al aeropuerto el vuelo de Rachel salía a las 10:45 junto con Kurt que también iba a NY a estudiar moda.

Finn se iba en carro a la universidad de Ohio ya que estaba a solo dos horas de Lima, Ohio.

Rachel: No te pongas mal Finn, te amo y antes de lo que creas nos vamos a ver y vamos a estar juntos. Te amo Finn Hudson eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Finn: Yo también te amo Rachel Berry eres mi vida.

Llamaron a los que iban en el vuelo de Rachel y Kurt, Rachel y Finn se dieron un beso muy largo y entre lágrimas Rachel subió al avión.

En el avión pensó en como va a ser su vida en NY tan lejos de Finn, era julio.

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Rachel fue a Julliard y Finn a la Universidad de Ohio, el era el quarterback en el equipo de futbol algo de lo que Rachel estaba muy orgullosa.

Es Diciembre y se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad que aunque Rachel no las celebre es una buena excusa para ver a Finn, no lo veía desde hace 2 meses que ninguno de los 2 había tenido tiempo con todas las actividades que la universidad tenia no habían tenido tiempo, hace 2 meses se habían visto, dos meses donde habían vuelto a hacer el amor porque Rachel sabia que siempre estarían juntos.

Rachel: Kurt por favor no le digas a Finn de que iré a visitarlo a la universidad en Navidad, el no podía ir a Lima porque le habían dejado tarea de mas por perderse algunas clases con los partidos y ahora tenia que hacerlas en ese tiempo que iba a ser su único tiempo libre, solo pasare una noche ahí y luego a Lima para ver a mis papas.

Kurt: No te preocupes Rach, no le diré a nadie acerca de tu pequeño plan, esta a salvo conmigo.

Rachel: Gracias Kurt.

Kurt se había vuelto en el mejor amigo de Rachel desde que se mudaron a NY además eran casi hermanos, Kurt la quería mucho y Rachel a el también. Kurt vivía cerca al departamento de Rachel así que se veían casi siempre.

Rachel tomo un vuelo temprano hacia Ohio y así tendría más tiempo con Finn.

En el aeropuerto tomo un taxi y fue directo a la Universidad al llegar ahí, busco en donde quedaba el departamento de Finn Hudson se demoraron un poco buscando la información lo que tenia a Rachel muy angustiada pero al final le dieron toda la información necesaria, Rachel fue corriendo a ver a Finn estaba segura que el iba a estar emocionadísimo tanto como ella lo hubiese estado si Finn le hiciera esto.

Al llegar subió rápido las escaleras y vio abierta la puerta del departamento de Finn por lo que Rachel se preocupo y corrió para llegar pero al llegar encontró a Finn besándose con otra chica que estaba casi medio desnuda.

Rachel estaba muy dolida y molesta así que tiro lo primero que encontró que fue una foto de Finn que estaba enmarcada en el departamento de Finn

Finn se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba ahí.

Finn: No Rachel no es lo que crees, de verdad no lo es.

Rachel: No es lo que yo creo, pues yo creo que te estabas besando con otra chica, siéndome infiel cuando prometiste no serlo jamás y rompiendo todas las promesas que nos habíamos hecho.

Finn: No Rach, no te vayas por favor.

Rachel (llorando): Y por si no te has dado cuenta, terminamos

Finn: RACHEEL

Rachel: No me sigas por favor y toma es tu regalo de Navidad para que te acuerdes de mi, por que de seguro no significo ni signifique nada para ti

Rachel se fue llorando y Finn se quedo, le salió una lágrima pero se la limpio muy rápido y luego se fue a su cuarto.

Rachel decidió regresarse a NY sin siquiera ir a Lima, no quería ver a nadie se sentía mal, traicionada por la persona que ama aun no podía decir la persona que amaba.

Fue un largo viaje a NY, Rachel se había estado sintiendo mal en el viaje y hasta vomito 2 veces.

Cuando Rachel llego a su casa, encontró una nota de Kurt que decía que se regresaba a Lima para siempre que ahí estaría Blaine y que ellos se habían dado una oportunidad juntos y que el regresaba a Lima porque ahí era su casa.

Rachel estaba feliz por Kurt, era su amigo y merecía ser feliz tener alguien quien lo ame por ser como es.

Las semanas pasaron y Rachel se seguía sintiendo mal solo que no le hacia mucho caso. Un día estaba en Julliard cantando cuando de pronto todo se nublo y Rachel se desmayo, la llevaron inmediatamente al hospital donde le hicieron todos los exámenes necesarios.

Rachel: Dra. Williams Puede decirme lo que sea, ¿Qué tengo? ¿Algo malo?

La Dra. Williams era la mama de su mejor amiga Becca que había conocido en Julliard y era alguien con quien siempre podía contar, la Dra. Williams era una persona buena, que siempre había querido mucho a Rachel.

Dra. Williams: Bueno Rachel la verdad es que no creo que sea nada malo, tu estas…embarazada

Embarazada, la palabra embarazada era una palabra que sonaría muy bien dentro de 5 años no ahora y además Finn era el padre de este niño o niña, eso no era nada bueno en estos momentos no después de todo lo que paso con Finn

Dra. Williams: ¿Rachel estas bien?

Rachel: Si solo estoy muy sorprendida

Dra. Williams: ¿Quieres que le avisemos a alguien? ¿Al padre del bebe?

Rachel: No, no gracias, yo lo hare

Rachel POV:

Me fui del consultorio sin siquiera decir adiós estará muy molesta y emocionada, definitivamente no le podía contar esto a Finn así que decidí que lo mantendría en secreto nadie debía saberlo. Iba a ser madre soltera y no me sentía apenada por esto quería gritarle a Finn que nuestro amor tuvo un fruto pero ahora que se que no me ama que caso tenia decirle solo empeoraría todo.


	2. Chapter 2: Hola de nuevo Lima

**Bueno chicas aquí esta la segunda partee , espero que les guste a mi me encanto**

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses .Rachel vivía sola en NY y aun iba a Julliard no sabia nada de Finn porque cada vez que Kurt trataba de decirle algo sobre el ella no lo dejaba y cortaba o se iba, así era siempre

El teléfono sonó y Rachel con 9 meses de embarazo se paro a contestar estaba esperando una hija algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Rachel: Aló

Kurt: Debes venir a Lima URGENTE

Rachel sabia que en su estado no podía ir a Lima pero eso es algo que Kurt no sabía

Rachel: No creo que pueda ir Kurt, tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí, tareas, tareas y mas tareas, emocionante ¿no?

Kurt: Muy emocionante Rach pero es el aniversario de glee y me encantaría que estés acá para celebrarlo

Rachel: Yo…

En eso Rachel sintió un gran dolor, en eso se dio cuenta que su fuente se había roto.

Rachel: Yo tengo que cortar, adiós Kurt

Kurt sabia que Finn y yo terminamos fue el primero en saber aunque ahora todos ya lo sabían porque era oficial.

Rachel fue al hospital y dio a luz a una hermosa bebita que nació muy sana. La llamo Miranda, Miranda Berry.

Así paso todo un año, Miranda había crecido y era una lindísima niña de un año, tenia tantas cosas que hacían que Rachel recuerde a Finn. Rachel ahora se comunicaba menos con los chicos de glee pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Miranda y estudiando, los únicos que sabían eran sus papas que habían prometido no decir nada y que siempre viajaban a NY para ver a sus princesitas.

Miranda estaba jugando en su cuarto y Rachel estaba preparando la cena, vivían en un bonito apartamento con una bonita vista, era grande y tenían mucho espacio para todas las cosas de Miranda, gracias a lo que ella ganaba en las obras y alguna ayuda de sus papas logró comprarlo. En eso sonó el teléfono, era Kurt

Kurt: Tienes que venir a Lima, Rach

Rachel: Cuantas veces me has preguntado lo mismo, no puedo ir a Ohio tengo muchas cosas que hacer acá.

Kurt: Vamos pero es algo muy importante

Rachel: A ver… ¿que es tan importante?

Kurt: Me voy a casar y tú eres mi dama de honor Rach, no hay mas que decir vienes a Lima y ya, la boda es en una semana, te espero en 2 días para las pruebas de vestido y todo.

Rachel: Kurt... Yo

Kurt: Nada de Kurt, vienes si o si

Rachel: Esta bien, iré nos vemos en 2 días

Kurt: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias ahora si va a ser el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Definitivamente Rachel no podía llevar a Miranda con ella, es un secreto que aun no estaba preparada para contar así que la dejo con María que había sido nana de Rachel y ahora lo era de Miranda que era su persona de confianza y siempre vigilada por Becca su mejor amiga en NY.

Becca: ¿Y crees que Finn este ahí?

Rachel: Obvio es su hermanastro, claro que estará ahí

Becca: ¿No será emocionante verlo de nuevo?

Rachel: No lo se, la verdad es que no me importa.

Becca: ¿Y le vas a decir sobre Miranda?

Rachel: No, nadie se puede enterar de Miranda, no es algo que quiera contar. No aun

Becca: Bueno anda alista tus cosas para que te veas hermosa y Finn se muera por dejar a una chica tan linda.

Rachel hizo sus maletas, se despidió de Miranda algo muy difícil para ella, dejar a su hija por 2 meses no iba a ser algo fácil.

Tomo un avión en la mañana, ya estaba retrasado para la prueba de vestuario algo que a Kurt no le iba a gustar sabiendo lo perfeccionista que es.

En el aeropuerto la estaba esperando alguien que de verdad le sorprendió ver ahí ,era Puck que había sido mandado por Kurt para recoger a Rachel.

Puck: Berry tanto tiempo

Rachel: 1 año y medio, Noah

Puck: Gusto de verte, tu hermosa limosina espera afuera.

Rachel: Por hermosa limosina hablas de tu camión, verdad Noah?

Puck: Así es Berry, vamos antes de que Kurt nos comience a gritar a todos.

Rachel sube al camión de Puck y ahí hablan sobre la vida de todos los otros chicos de glee

Rachel: A ver que me cuentas de Artie y Brittany.

Puck: Tuvieron un gran problema, Tina quería volver con Artie y Brittany le molesto bastante, terminaron pero después Artie se dio cuenta de que amaba a Britt así que volvieron y tienen un hijo, se llama Ben y si no me equivoco Britt quería que su 2 nombre fuera pato, no se si Artie acepto.

Rachel: Que suerte ellos son preciosos juntos, a ver y que me cuentas de Tina.

Puck: Tina y Mike se casaron, el la perdono por todo lo de Artie y ahora esta embarazada.

Rachel: Que bien, son mi pareja asiática. ¿Y que paso con Quinn?

Puck: Quinn termino con Sam que ahora esta con Santana y volvió con el gran Puck

Rachel: jajaja Ay Noah. ¿Y Mercedes?

Puck: Consiguió a un chico en la universidad según lo que me han contado tienen una hija llamada Mikayla debe tener un año.

Rachel (en voz baja): como mi Miranda

Puck: ¿Qué cosa?

Rachel: Nada que me encanta volver a ver a todos de nuevo.

Puck llevo a Rachel a su casa, se despidieron y Rachel fue a alistarse rápido porque sabía que Kurt la iba a matar por llegar tan tarde. Primero llamo a Miranda y le dijo que estaba bien, se despidió y le dijo que la quería mucho. Rachel saco su carro de la cochera hace mas de un año que no lo conducía pero estaba limpio y funcionaba muy bien, sabia que sus papas habían hecho eso, y fue a la casa de Kurt.

Kurt: Y por fin llego.

Rachel: Kurt, te extrañe tanto.

Kurt: Entonces hubieses venido antes

Rachel: Ocupada Kurt, muy ocupada

Kurt: Si, siempre con la misma excusa

Rachel: No es una escusa y ya no peleemos, estoy aquí ¿no?

Kurt: Si, por fin. Ven y abrázame.

Rachel: Te quiero Kurt, te extrañe mucho

Kurt: Si ahora basta de hablar y ven a probarte tu vestido. Las chicas están adentro probándoselos, se mueren por verte.

Rachel subió y ahí se encontró con todas las chicas.

Mercedes: Chica hace tanto que no nos vemos.

Rachel: Mercedes, que gusto verte.

Quinn: ¿No hay saludos para mí?

Rachel: Quinn, te extrañe mucho

Quinn: Yo también y mucho, no lo puedo creer.

Tina: Rach, que bien que has venido, muchos decían que no vendrías, nunca vienes.

Rachel: Pero ya estoy acá y nunca me perdería la boda de Kurt.

Brittany: Rachel, viniste

Rachel: Britt, ¿Cómo estas?

Brittany: Bien aunque la otra vez casi me come un pato pero Artie me esta ayudando a olvidarlo.

Rachel: Que suerte que estas bien Britt, te extrañe.

Brittany: Lo se la gente me extraña cuando no estoy con ellos.

Kurt: Bueno menos charla chicas y a vestirse.

Rachel fue la que se vistió mas rápido, Brittany ni siquiera sabia como ponerse el vestido, de pronto sonó el timbre.

Kurt: Rach eres la única vestida, puedes abrir, tengo que ayudar a Britt acá, debe ser Blaine, se muere por verte y saludarte.

Rachel bajo a abrir se veía muy bien en su vestido de un color rosado pálido, era un vestido muy lindo, ella sabia que iba a ser muy lindo conociendo los gustos de Kurt.

Rachel abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Finn, Rachel no sabia que hacer así que le cerró la puerta en la cara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió la puerta muy rápido.

Rachel: Lo siento tanto, perdóname.

Finn: No sabía que ibas a estar tan emocionada al verme

Rachel: Eso ni lo sueñes Finn

Finn: Te ves hermosa.

Rachel: Gracias… supongo

Finn: que bien que vengas a Lima, todos te extrañan mucho

Rachel: Vengo solo por 2 meses

Finn. Lo mismo que me quedo yo.

Rachel (en tono sarcástico): Justo lo que yo quería.

Finn: Rach, desde hace un año quiero hablar contigo y nunca estabas, no sabia tu numero, cuando te fuiste esa vez yo no sabia que hacer me porte como un tonto, pero si me dejas yo te puedo explicar todo.

Rachel: Para que, ¿para que me mientas?

Finn: No, solo te voy a decir la verdad te lo juro.

Rachel: No quiero escucharlo Finn, de verdad no quiero.

Finn: Por favor.

Rachel: No, ahora creo que viniste a ver a Kurt así que lo llamare.

Rachel subió y llamo a Kurt, Finn espero que ella bajara pero no bajo así que Finn se fue.

**Continuaraa prontoo chicas no se preocupeeen, mas de 5 reviews para subir la siguiente parte**


	3. Una Gran Boda y una pequeña Parrillada

Bueno dejen muchos reviews, graciaaas chicaaas por leerlo ojala les guste el episodio

Finn POV:

Ahí estaba, me abrió la puerta, se veía radiante, la chica que amo estaba en la misma habitación que yo después de 1 año y medio pero no quería hablarme y tampoco me veía a los ojos, no quiso escucharme algo que me mataba. Lo único que quería era besarla.

Rachel POV:

Ahí estaba el, todo hermoso se veía mas hermoso que nunca, me porte como una tarada en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, que estúpida fui pero estaba decidida a no escucharlo, no quiero que me mienta y yo caiga como estúpida, no quiero eso. Pero lo único que si quería era besarlo.

Los días pasaron rápido, Finn siempre trataba de hablar con Rachel pero ella no quería escucharlo, no estaba preparada. El día de la boda de Kurt por fin había llegado, Kurt quería que New Directions cantara en su boda y así habían quedado, los padrinos iban en pareja así que a Rachel le toco, como ya se imaginaran Finn.

La boda fue preciosa, claro que Rachel ya sabia eso, Kurt siempre le había dicho que su boda seria la mejor que Lima, Ohio tendría en miles de años.

_**Kurt: Cuando me case, toda Lima estará ahí festejando conmigo será la mejor boda que Lima, Ohio vea en miles de años.**_

_**Eso ni lo sueñes Kurt- le dije- que Finn y yo te haremos la competencia, tendremos una gran boda acompañados por todos los que queremos y nos quieren, y va a ser la boda del siglo.**_

_**No te llevaras tan rápido el premio Rachie, porque voy a luchar por el hasta que muera.**_

Definitivamente Kurt me había ganado esta vez, mi boda nunca se dio en cambio la suya si pero en algo definitivamente había ganado, en tener a la mejor hija del mundo Miranda es mi mundo entero y sin ella de verdad no se en donde estaría.

En la recepción de la boda se escucho la canción The Only Exception pero esta no era la versión de paramore, era mi voz, era la vez que le cante esta misma canción a Finn, lo recuerdo muy bien porque recuerdo todo lo que tenga que ver con el, algo que me molesta demasiado.

¿Bailas? - me pregunto Finn

Rachel: Por lo que recuerdo, no eres un gran bailarín, no me gustaría hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile.

Finn: Prometo no defraudarte.

Rachel. Finn… yo

Finn: Solo di si

Rachel: Si

Finn POV:

Rachel y yo bailamos toda la noche, nos miramos y tenia tantas ganas de besarla, no hablamos porque se que si lo hubiese hecho ella se hubiera ido y no quería echar a perder el único momento que tuvimos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Rachel: Finn! Finn!

Finn: ¿Qué pasa Rachie?

Rachel: Estabas distante, me preocupe pensé que te podrías desmayar o algo.

Finn: Gracias por preocuparte por mi Rachie

Rachel. Haces esto a propósito ¿verdad?

Finn: ¿Qué cosa?

Rachel. Llamarme Rachie, así me llamabas cuando salíamos, así que te pido que no me llames de esa forma Finn, por favor.

Rachel (pensando): Me fui no podía seguir ahí, me moría por besarlo, se veía tan bien ahí, con su terno.

Kurt hizo sonar su copa

Kurt: Gracias a todos por estar aquí, esta es la boda que siempre soñé y por fin se me hace realidad, hoy hay alguien que deseaba que este aquí desde hace tiempo, gracias por venir Rachel

Desde donde estaba sonreí a Kurt que estaba radiante, se le veía tan feliz, tan enamorado.

Y Rachel –dijo Kurt- disculpa que lo diga así pero te lo dije, Gane

Si Kurt, ganaste lo tengo que reconocer. Le dije y luego Kurt siguió hablando de sus cosas.

¿En que te gano Kurt, Rachie…Rachel?—me pregunto Finn

En que su boda seria mejor que la mía - dije

Pero aun no te casas—me dijo Finn

La apuesta era que me casaría contigo y que nuestra boda seria antes y mejor, todos irían pero los dos sabemos que no me voy a casar contigo -le dije y me fui muy avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

Después de ese momento ni Finn ni yo nos hablamos en la boda. Era una semana después de la boda y todos los de Glee habíamos quedado en ir a una parrillada en la casa de Artie y Brittany.

Yo fui con los recién casados que estaban esperando que todos los que habían venido a visitarlos se vayan de Lima para celebrar su luna de miel pero también poder pasar este tiempo con sus mejores amigos.

La casa de Artie y Brittany era una casa grande, tenía un lindo patio con una piscina y un lugar para la barbacoa, dentro la casa estaba decorada muy lindo en un estilo muy moderno. Britt había descubierto de que su talento era ser diseñadora de interiores y Artie la apoyo en todo y ahora Britt trabaja en eso. El cuarto de Ben, que le gustaba que le dijeran pato, era muy bonito decorado al estilo futbolístico con fotos del equipo de Mckinley High en esa foto salía Finn cuando aun éramos novios me acuerdo cuando la tomaron aun.

_**Rachel: Vamos Finn déjame que te peine para que salgas guapo en la foto.**_

_**Finn: ¿Si no me peino soy feo?**_

_**Rachel: No digas eso Finn, eres el chico más guapo de este lugar, de todo Ohio eres el mas bueno**_

_**Finn: Si estoy tan bien entonces no necesito que me peines**_

_**Rachel: Así no se vale Finny**_

_**Finn: Ya pasaron 10 minutos desde que tenía que llegar al campo para la foto.**_

_**Rachel: Chau, te amo**_

_**Finn: Yo te amo muchísimo mas Rachel.**_

_**Finn se fue y yo lo seguí, era el momento de tomar la foto pero el no sonreía así que hice cosas graciosas y luego le mande un beso y el sonrió y tomaron la foto.**_

En el jardín ya habían llegado todos los invitados a la parrillada y todos nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a hablar.

Rach—dijo Quinn— ¿como es tu casa en NY?

Bueno es un dúplex en el ultimo piso, esta decorada normal pero me encantaría de que Britt me ayude un poco con la decoración de mi apartamento, tengo 2 cuartos, uno para mi y otro para mi… - dije.

¿Tu?—dijo Quinn

Para mis invitados—dije rápido tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que les estaba mintiendo—también tengo un cuarto de servicio que es para la señora que me ayuda y en el piso de arriba hay una piscina y un área para parrillas.

Parece que vives muy bien Berry- dijo Noah—de seguro por eso no quieres venir.

¿Por que si vives tu sola, tienes alguien que te ayude?, ¿como pagas todo?—me pregunto Santana, a todos parecía importarles como vivo allá, vi a Finn muy interesado en la conversación.

Mis papis me ayudan un poco con los gastos y con lo que me pagan por mis obras también pago mis deudas, además es un departamento cerca de Julliard y me permite ir y venir siempre y poder llegar rápido a mi casa.

Auch- se quejo Tina. ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Quinn

¿No creen que este dando a luz no?—pregunto Mike

No seas tonto, los bebes nacen a los 9 meses a Tina todavía le faltan 3 meses y muchas experiencias en esos 3 meses que vivir. —dije yo

¿ y tu como sabes todo eso Rach? – me pregunto Kurt


	4. De nuevo amor

**LEES TENGO UN NUEVO EPISODIOO CHICAAS, OJALA LES GUSTEEEE HAY FINCHEEEL, CREO QUE LA HISTORIA TERMINARA EN UNOS 2 O 3 CAPITULOS MAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que Finn si lo hiciera**

¿ y tu como sabes todo eso Rach? – me pregunto Kurt

Conocimientos que todos debemos tener, tuvimos una embarazada en Glee, verdad Quinny?- dije tratando de salvarme

Alguien quiere entrar a la piscina—pregunto Britt

Todos se sacaron la ropa y se quedaron en traje de baño, todos excepto yo.

¿Porque no te metes Rachel? – me pregunto Finn

No quiero mostrar de más Finn, estoy gorda – le respondí

Tienes un gran cuerpo Rachie - me dijo Finn

Gracias Finny – le dije

No puedo creer que lo llame Finny, hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

Finn POV:

Me llamo Finny justo después de llamarla Rachie, esto cada vez mejora más.

Rachel POV:

Lo llame Finny, que vergüenza pero es que me conquistaron sus ojos se veía tan bien.

Puck se acerco a mi y de pronto me cargo, de un momento al otro estaba en la piscina obviamente estaba totalmente empapada.

Puck eres un imbécil- le dije

Lo siento Berry—me dijo—pero tienes que divertirte mas estas siempre amargada y con tantas preocupaciones.

Se llama madurar Noah algo que se nota que aun no has aprendido – le die mientras Kurt me ayudaba a salir de la piscina.

Kurt me acompaño a elegir alguna ropa de Britt que me pueda poner, al final decidió por un vestido que estaba muy lindo, me quite la ropa para cambiarme y Kurt me dijo

Rachel eso que tienes en el estomago son ESTRIAS? – me pregunto Kurt

¿Estrías? , No seas tonto Kurt las estrías solo la tienen las embarazadas, debe ser celulitis he estado comiendo un montón estos últimos meses. —le dije.

La verdad no lo se, debe ser celulitis claro pero Rachel si quieres ser una estrella de Broadway no puedes tener celulitis – me dijo Kurt.

Claro, tengo que hacer ejercicios apenas llego a NY voy al gym, te lo prometo—le dije

En el viaje de regreso nadie dijo nada, Kurt y Blaine me dejaron en mi casa y se fueron.

Chau chicos—le dije.

Chau Rachie – me dijo Kurt y Blaine me hizo un gesto con la mano.

Finn estaba en la puerta de mi casa, me miraba como si todo fuera como antes como los buenos tiempos como yo los llamaba y como si nada hubiera pasado, pero claro que algo paso, paso 1 año y medio eso es lo que paso, paso una hija que el no sabe que existe, eso es lo que paso.

¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunte

He venido a que me escuches—me dijo.

La verdad es que si quería escucharlo y hacerle caso a mi corazón que lo único que quería era besarlo.

Esta bien, dime lo que tengas que decir- le dije

Cuando entraste hace 1 año y medio a esa maldita habitación, no me escuchaste ahora hazlo por favor - me dijo como suplicándolo- Esa chica se llama Michelle era la líder de las porritas, ese día ella se apareció en mi cuarto llorando y le pregunte que le pasaba, me conto que termino con su novio y que si le podía traer un vaso de agua yo fui por el y cuando volví la encontré semi desnuda y se tiro a besarme ahí fue cuando entraste y paso todo lo que ya sabes. Dime que me crees, por favor.

Te creo—le dije y por primera vez hice lo que me dijo mi corazón y lo bese.

Finn POV:

Me beso y mi mundo se ilumino de nuevo, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, por fin se sabia la verdad y tenia a mi Rachie entre mis brazos.

Te amo Rachie—dijo Finn

Yo también te amo Finn, te amo demasiado—le dije – pero a pasado tanto tiempo, yo he cambiado Finn ya no soy la misma chica que siempre quería todo con tantas ganas ahora he madurado y no puedo hacer esto Finn no podemos seguir haciendo esto, yo sufrí mucho por ti.

Rachel, yo te amo y nunca te lo juro, nunca mas te voy a dejar voy a hacerte sentir orgullosa Rachel para cuando me veas estés segura de que hiciste una buena elección, yo te amo Rachel

De pronto vi a Finn arrodillándose en frente de mí.

No hagas esto Finn – le dije

¿Rachel Barbra Berry, quieres casarte conmigo? – me dijo

No Finn, levántate no puedo casarme contigo, tengo muchas cosas que aun no te he contado y… - le dije

Entonces cuéntamelas—me dijo Finn, cuando me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene.

No puedo, aun no – le dije

Rachel yo sin ti no me voy – me dijo Finn – di que quieres ser mi novia

Quiero ser tu novia pero… - le dije

Nada de peros, yo te amo tu me amas ¿quieres ser mi novia y volver a los buenos tiempos? – me dijo Finn, los llamo buenos tiempos como yo lo hacia.

Si—le dije entre lágrimas—si quiero Finn, te amo

Yo te amo mucho más Rachel – me dijo Finn mientras me besaba.

Los dos meses, que primero parecían eternos se habían vuelto los mas cortos de mi vida, los de glee y yo habíamos tenido muchas actividades juntos íbamos a todos lados y ahora que Finn y yo volvimos todo era perfecto tan solo tenerlo conmigo me hacia sentir tan bien, el era mi vida completa, el y Miranda claro, pero aun faltaban 2 semanas para que Finn y yo nos fuéramos de Lima pero ahora que yo confiaba plenamente en el y nada nos iba a separar, tengo que contarle sobre Miranda.

Me desperté muy temprano, Finn estaba a mi lado y sonreí dándome cuenta de que tenía al hombre que mas amo conmigo y decidí ir a comprar para el desayuno, le iba a hacer algo rico para que se de cuenta de cuanto lo amo.

En la tienda me encontré con Mr. Schue y Mrs. Pillsburry que ahora era Mrs. Schuester.

¿Como va todo en Julliard? – me pregunto Mr. Schue

De maravilla—conteste

No lo vi en la boda de Kurt, Mr. Schue- le dije

Lo se y ya me disculpe con el pero ese día nació nuestra hija - me dijo Mr. Schue

Aaaaw una hija es lo mas maravilloso que le puede pasar a alguien, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte con entusiasmo

Rachel – me dijo Mrs. Pillsburry

Queríamos que fuera tal y como tú con todo ese talento y con las ganas de salir adelante—me dijo Mr. Schue

Gracias, me siento tan halagada, antes de irme le voy a dar una visita a Rachel – les dije estuvimos hablando un rato y luego nos despedimos, regrese a casa y Finn ya se había despertado.

Finn: ¿A dónde fuiste Rachie?

Rachel: A comprar para el desayuno

Finn: Que suerte tengo hambre, ¿en que te ayudo?

Rachel. Me encontré con Mr. Schuester.

Finn: ¿Si? ¿Y que paso porque no fue a lo de Kurt?

Rachel: Estaba en el hospital, su hija nació.

Finn: Que bien

Rachel: ¿Sabes como le puso?

Finn: No lo se

Rachel: Rachel, le puso Rachel

Finn: Pero que hermoso nombre tiene ese bebe aunque no tan hermoso como tu obviamente.

Rachel: Gracias Finny. ¿Y tu que piensas de los bebes?

Finn: Son lindos cuando no son míos, aun no estoy listo para ser padre, me aterroriza la idea de tener un hijo ahora que no tengo nada para darle.

Finn se fue y yo me quede pensativa por lo que había dicho, quizás esto no funcione como yo lo creí. Quizás no sea buena idea decirle lo de Miranda.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa a todos, gracias por los reviews y perdónenme por no subir antes la novela solo que no he tenido internet hasta hoy. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Los días pasaron y ahora solo quedaba 1 semana en Lima y me sentía apenada pero aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver a Miranda de nuevo no me quería separar de mi Finny.

Finn me venia a recoger para ir a la casa de Kurt y estaba cambiándome y justo recibí una llamada

Aló – dije

Rach soy yo Becca – me dijo

¿Paso algo Becca, porque me llamas tan alterada?—le pregunte

Ay Rach , Miranda esta internada, no podía respirar y se sentía mal, aun no sabemos que tiene pero esta mal – me dijo Becca, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo como si fuera yo quien estuviera en peligro y no mi hija y así de verdad lo deseaba yo.

Finn llego y me dijo que nos fuéramos ya que estábamos tarde.

Finn: Rachel ya vámonos sino vamos a llegar tarde.

Rachel: Finn yo tengo que volver a NY, es una emergencia Lo siento mucho Finny.

Finn: Si te vas ahora, quizás ya nunca más nos encontremos de nuevo

Eso me dolió en el alma pero estaba decidida a que me iría era la vida de mi hija la que estaba en peligro.

Rachel: Eso significa que lo nuestro no es amor , mi vida ha cambiado Finn, ya no soy la misma que hace 1 año y medio, he madurado mas de lo que yo creía, ahora es diferente y ahora me tengo que ir. Chau, te amo siempre lo hare y siempre lo he hecho.

Me fui llorando y solo vi la cara que tenia Finn estaba molesto, desconcertado, herido que fue lo que mas me dolió.

Y así me fui, tome un avión lo más rápido que pude y regrese a NY

Finn POV:

Ella se fue, sin un porque, ¿Qué había hecho yo para que se vaya?, ¿Por qué se fue?

Fui donde Kurt y le conté lo que paso, esa noche fui a mi casa y llore por tonto por no seguirla como tampoco lo hice hace 1 año y medio cuando se fue llorando.

Llegue a NY y me fui a mi casa lo mas rápido posible, deje mis cosas y fui al hospital estuve ahí al lado de mi niña 2 días seguidos sin moverme. Miranda estaba mal y aun no se sabia que tenia, me mataba verla echada en la cama de ese hospital.

Becca: Debes ir a tu casa a bañarte Rach, y volver con más ropa para Miranda

Rachel: Puedes hacerlo tú, no me puedo ir no ahora.

Becca: Rachel estas cochina y hueles mal anda báñate, María y yo nos quedaremos aquí

Me fui a casa a regañadientes no quería dejar a mi hija ahí, ya la había dejado mucho tiempo.

Me bañe y llene una maleta de Miranda con algunas mudas de ropa. Mientras hacia eso, alguien toco el timbre.

Voy a abrir y…

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

Así es como me saludas – me dijo Kurt parado en mi cuarto

¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto

Todo esta muy cochino, no creo que quieras—le dije

La verdad es que ha sido un viaje largo, así que me gustaría sentarme – me dijo Kurt

Kurt yo… esta bien pasa– le dije

Kurt paso y vio todo mi departamento lleno de peluches tirados, juegos por todos lados, ropa de bebe y cosas de Miranda que estaba buscando.

¿Qué paso aquí?—me pregunto

Nada Kurt, solo una niña que cuido para pagar mis cosas, me tengo que ir estoy algo apurada— ¿tienes donde quedarte?—le pregunte

Hasta cuando me vas a mentir, se que esa niña que cuidas es tu hija Rachel—le dije

Tienes razón Kurt, es mi hija y se esta muriendo Kurt, tengo que verla, no te voy a decir que no lo es, solo tengo que irme ya – le dije entre lagrimas

¿Te puedo acompañar? – me pregunto.

Claro, pero vámonos ya—le dije

Llegamos al hospital y subimos al piso donde estaba Miranda.

Becca: Rach, que bien que estas acá, el doctor nos quiere decir algo.

Rachel: Gracias Becca. El es Kurt Hummel ella es Becca Williams.

Kurt: Un gusto

Becca. El gusto es mío

Hable con el doctor y después fui a buscar a Becca y a Kurt para decirles lo que me había dicho..

Becca: ¿Qué paso?

Kurt: ¿Esta bien?

Rachel: Si esta bien, esta estable y fuera de peligro. Gracias a dios

Becca se despidió y se fue y solo quedamos Kurt y yo

Kurt: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de ella?

Rachel: No se lo dije a nadie

Kurt: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Finn que es el padre?

Rachel: Porque lo descubrí con la otra chica y supuse que no me amaba. No lo iba a retener con un hijo, así no es como se hace. Así que no se lo conté a nadie. Miranda no merece sufrir así yo no merezco sufrir así.

Kurt. Tienes que decírselo a Finn

Rachel (entre lágrimas): Tienes razón y se lo diré pero no se como decírselo Kurt, no se como.

Kurt: Creo que se lo debes decir a todos, deberías llevar a Miranda a Lima

Rachel: ¿Tú crees?

Kurt: Si, Finn va a Lima la próxima semana, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta

Rachel: Esta bien Kurt, le diré la verdad la próxima semana pero por ahora mantén este secreto, por favor.


	6. El regreso

**¡Wow! Sé que no actualizo mi historia desde hace ufffff pero he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y me había olvidado de . Estoy subiendo esta parte que hice hoy para continuar la historia y van a notar que la forma de escritura es muuuuuuy diferente y los próximos capítulos se van a escribir como estos. Estoy haciendo esto en memoria de Cory a quien voy a extrañar muchísimo. Espero que disfruten la historia**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee.**

_Rachel_

Son las 4:30 am y yo sigo acostada en mi cama sin poder moverme. Mi vuelo hacia Lima, Ohio está programado para las 6 am y si no salgo ahora lo voy a perder. Tengo listas mis maletas y las de Miranda desde hace varios días, están esperando en la sala de nuestro departamento tranquilamente hasta que me levante y llame un taxi para que nos lleven al aeropuerto. Estoy vestida pero continuo acostada en mi cama, por alguna razón no puedo salir de mi cuarto. He llegado a la conclusión que no puedo moverme por el miedo.

Sé que tengo que ir ahora a despertar y cambiar a Miranda para no perder el vuelo pero el miedo es más fuerte que mi valentía. Llámenme cobarde, pero es solo que no estoy preparada para Finn y su reacción. ¿Qué dirá Finn cuando sepa que tiene una hija? ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Me odiará? ¿La odiará a ella? Hay tantas preguntas por hacer y por responder. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano pero en serio esperaba que fuera más tarde.

Siempre creí que Finn no merecía saber de Miranda por lo que me había hecho. Cuando me engaño no solo me afecto a mí sino a ella también ya que la llevaba en el vientre y a pesar de que aún no lo sabía ya era parte de mi vida. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte tener miedo ya que Miranda merece y necesita un padre y Finn merece conocerla y saber que de un amor como el nuestro salió esta maravilla de niña. Pero sé que una vez que se lo diga todo va a cambiar, ya no vamos a ser mi niña y yo contra el mundo. Vamos a ser Finn, Miranda y yo contra el mundo, o eso espero.

No sé cómo reaccionará Finn. Si reacciona mal obviamente me va a doler y enojar porque Miranda es la niña más maravillosa que existe pero también lo entenderé porque él tiene una vida, es quarterback en la Universidad de Ohio y está haciendo estudiando y esforzándose. Además, nosotras también tenemos una vida que está en Nueva York y no en Ohio. Yo no puedo renunciar a mi sueño y él no puede hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Finalmente me levanto de la cama a las 4:50 am por una llamada de Kurt. No le contesto porque no quiero hablar. Apago el teléfono porque no quiero hablar con nadie. Voy rápido a la habitación de Miranda para vestirla, le pongo un buzo rosado muy bonito y un polo que combina, algo ligero para el viaje. Cuando lleguemos a la casa de mis padres en Lima me encargare de que se vea hermosa para cuando su papá la conozca. No tengo un plan preparado aún para decirle a Finn que tenemos una hija. Sólo me imagino que será así: primero, iré a ir a su casa, le hablaré acerca de Miranda y luego, si él decide conocerla, iremos a casa de mis papás, cenaremos juntos y ellos hablarán. Espero que este sea un buen plan porque estoy contando en que los tres nos convirtamos en una familia feliz.

El viaje hacia casa se hace muy largo, estoy pensando constantemente en la reacción de Finn. Estoy rezando porque me levante en brazos, me bese y me diga que tener una hija es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y luego él tenga una gran idea acerca de cómo poder tener una familia y ambos cumplir nuestros sueños. Pero quizás sea demasiado pedir este gran final feliz.

Cuando llego a Lima, Ohio me siento como si me fuera a desmayar. Sólo Kurt y mis papás saben de esta visita y son estos últimos los que me van a recoger del aeropuerto y llevarme a casa en su auto con lunas polarizadas para que nadie se dé cuenta de que tengo a Miranda. Quiero que Finn se enteré de mi boca que tiene una hija. Luego podré contarle a todo el club Glee y responder sus preguntas. Esta será una visita agotadora donde tendré que responder muchas preguntas pero tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Después de recoger mis maletas comienzo a buscar a mis papás, quiero salir del aeropuerto lo más rápido porque alguien puede reconocernos y en serio quiero que el próximo en saberlo sea Finn y no alguien más. Me sorprendo al ver a Kurt de lejos, parece como si buscará a alguien. Supongo que mis papás no pudieron venir y lo mandaron a él. Estoy pensando en que me gustaría que me hubiesen avisado pero recuerdo que mi celular estaba apagado. De pronto Kurt voltea y me mira directamente a los ojos, tiene una mirada sorprendida que pasa rápidamente a preocupada. ¡Oh dios mío! Comienzo a pensar lo peor: que mis papás han sufrido algún accidente o algo así. Kurt se acerca a mí corriendo muy rápido y yo tomo la mano de Miranda muy fuerte.

Rachel - me dice exaltado- pensé que ya te habías ido del aeropuerto. Intenté llamarte varias veces pero tenías el teléfono apagado. Tienes que irte ya, váyanse rápido.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kurt porque estaba así de preocupado cuando escucho una voz fuerte detrás de mí, una voz que he escuchado muchas veces, que conozco muy bien.

¿Rachel? – pregunta Finn y yo volteo a ver su hermoso rostro. Nadie va a quitar de mi memoria la cara que pone cuando Miranda me dice: Mami, ¿Quién es este señor tan grande?


End file.
